Back from my past
by ILikePinkStuff
Summary: After walking away from her past with John Cena, Nicole Orton started her own life and tried to forget everything that happened a while ago. When John finds her again, he wants to be with Nicole, but she just pushes him away. What happens when Nicole can't resist him anymore? Will she be able to trust him again? John Cena/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Nic, are you Ready?" I heard my brother Randy say Outside my door. "Yeah, give me a sec" I replied fixing my dress.

Im Nicole Orton, and Randy Orton is my brother. Im 2 years younger than him, making me 30. And no, im not a wrestler. You would proabably think that since im related to a current WWE superstar and 3 legends, I would want to carry on my family's legacy? Actually, wrestling is the last thing I want to do. Yeah, I love watching it, but doing it is another story. And fortunatly, my father and brother didn't mind.

I actually was a model for different companies. For instance, I mainly modeled for Victoria's Secret, or Armani Exchange. Typical right, being a model. I never really planned for it to happen, it just, happened. Here I am nowadays, traveling around the world. I lived in New York currently, and I also have a house in London. I switch back and forth between the two. but im in the process of moving to Tampa, Florida. It's a lot peaceful and calm there, and I just need a change of enviorment.

Tonight I was going out to dinner with my family, since me and Randy were both home, which is rare. We were going to a resteraunt in St. Louis, which is very nice. It recently opened and im excited to try it out. I wore a strapless salmon colored dress that was tight at the top but the bottom was a flowey high-low type thing. It had a thin gold belt around the waist and I also wore black ankle-bootie heels. my ring finger had a light pink rose ring and my long blonde hair was curled. My blue eyes were decorated with a smokey eye and my plump lips had a nude lipgloss on them. I looked one final time and grabbed my white iPhone 5 that had a jewled Union Jack case on it and walked out into the hall of my parents mansion. Randy was standing there trying to his black tie that went with his black tux. I laughed at his difficulty with it, and helped him. "here, let me do it."

I handed him my phone and tied his tie while saying "Randy, after all of these years of wearing Tux's, shouldn't you be able to tie a tie?" He chuckled and said "it's so confusing!" I laughed and put his collar down to his white dress suit that was under his black blazor. I took my phone back and said "you're welcome"

he chuckled and said "thank you" I smiled and walked down the spiral stair case and into the kitchen where my parents were sitting.

*Normal Point of View*

Nicole and Randy walked into the kitchen while Elaine, their mother, said "Its about time! You two take forever to get ready!" Randy chuckled and said "it was little-miss-diva over here!" While pointing at Nicole. She rolled her eyes and scoffed before hitting him in the stomach. he doubled over and laughed.

"Well, im ready now. Can we go?" Nicole said, walking over to the counter and leaning on it. "Yeah, let's go!" Elaine replied walking out the door. The group walked out and into the waiting car. they drove to the resteraunt and walked in. Their waiter walked them over to the table they would be eating at. When Nicole looked up from texting someone, she looked to the table and instantly stopped walking when she saw other people sitting there. She saw Randy's wife, child, and _John Cena._ Randy looked back at her and said "are you coming?"

Nicole looked at him before hesitantly nodding and walking to him. She gulped as she sat at the big circled table. She sat between Randy and her father. She glanced over at John, who was also looking at her. She took a deep breath and looked down at the table.

you see, John and Nicole has had a rocky past that only the two knew of. The two were bestfriends when Randy introduced them at the beginning of his career. they were close, almost brother and sister. But everything changed after that one night at the party.

_*flashback, April 2003*_

Nicole stormed into her bedroom and slumped onto her bed. Her parents were out of town, and Randy, being the immature 23 year old he is, decided to have a party. "Calm down Nic, it's only a few people!" He kept repeating before it started. Little did he know all of his guests, brought more guests. once word got out about the Orton party, everyone just kept walking in. And now here we are, with more than a house full of drunk people destroying everything like it meant nothing. Man were mom and dad going to be pissed.

Nicole was 21 and still in college, but she will be graduating this June. It was Thursday, and tomorrow on Friday would be her first Final Exam. She would be taking them all next week, too. Why did they start on a Friday? She doesn't know, but it is what is it is. All she knows is that these tests determine if she graduates or not. Anyway, she was attempting to study, but all of the racket downstairs is too noisy. But the teachers don't care, it doesn't change your grade. She groaned and sat on the edge lf the bed, holding her head in her hands. Her headache was unbelievable. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

"who is it?" She asked while she massaged her temples. She soon heard a deep voice on the other side say simply "John." "Come in" she replied.

The door opened and in came John Cena, one of her bestfriends. Of course he was 5 years older than her, but they still treated eachother the same. Age didn't really matter.

John was wearing a Celtics jersey and his signature jean shorts and white shoes along with a white hat. He also had a beer in his hand. but she could tell he wasn't that drunk. When he saw Nicole sitting on the bed with her head in her hands, he said "are you alright?"

Nicole looked up at him with her big blue eyes and shook her head. John gave her a sad look and set down his beer on her dresser before shutting the door and sitting next to her on the edge of her king sized bed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him before saying "tell dimples what's wrong"

She sighed and rested her head on his firm muscular chest. "Randy is such an idiot. He decided to have a 'small' party while my parents are out of town and now look at it! Its a fucking riot down there! They're destroying everything and when my mom and dad find out, Randy will fucking blame me. And now I have to study for finals and I can't because it's too loud and, ugh, fuck life."

John chuckled and said "hearing this come from Nicole Orton, one of the biggest partiers i've seen, is shocking. But why don't you take advantage of this! Go, have a drink or two, let loose." Nicole sighed again and pulled away before looking down at her feet and saying "I can't be hungover for the test tomorrow. You know what, im just gonna go to bed and study in the morning."

When she didn't hear John reply, she looked up at him to find him staring at her. "What?" She said with a raised eyebrow. John flashed that curved smile that exposed his dimples and said "you're really beautiful Nicole" he then rested one of his large hands on her bare thigh that wasn't covered by her short shorts.

ok. Maybe he was a little drunk. Yeah, they flirted harmlesly all the time, but this time, John was acting different. he had a wierd look in his eyes. Nicole half smiled and said "maybe you a little to much to drink, maybe you need sleep." She took his hand that was rested on her thigh and pulled his arm trying to lift him off the bed, only to be pulled back onto his lap so she was straddling him.

"No Nic, im serious. You're so beautiful" He repeated while pushing up her tanktop a little and placing his hands on her hips that were now exposed. Nicole giggled and blushed while looking down. Then John took one of his hands and placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking in his eyes. she realized what the look in his eyes were. It was lust, she could tell by his body language. John smiled again before leaning in and kissing Nicole for the first time. It was a passionate kiss, a perfect first for them.

John hooked his hands on Nicole's waist and pulled her closer to him while she threw off his hat and ran her fingers through his shortly-cut hair. He moaned into her mouth while she rubbed his scalp. When John put his hands up her shirt and rested them on her flat toned stomach and kissed down her neck, she sighed and said "John..."

John said "mm?" Into her neck, which made her bite her lip to hold back a moan. "This isn't right.."

John pulled away and looked her confused while saying "what do you mean?" Nicole sighed again and said "this..Whole thing. You're just drunk and will forget about it tomorrow, you're with Liz.. And im only 21. You're 26. Im a child compared to you.."

John kissed her forehead softly before saying "im not drunk, i'll always remember the night I finally got to put my hands on Nicole Orton. Me and Liz are on a break right now.. And I don't care if you're 21. Age doesn't matter.."

Nicole smiled and kissed him again. while they continued where they left off, John picked up Nicole and scooted back so they were in the middle of the bed, never seperating lips. John pulled away for a second and flipped over so he was on top. He attacked her mouth once again, using his tounge this time. Nicole broke this kiss for second to lift her tanktop over her head. She threw it somewhere and pulled John's mouth back to hers.

Nicole moaned as he kissed down her neck, leaving a few lovebites down the way. He continued his trail of wet kisses down her chest, on her cleavage that was created by her pink, white and black lepoard print bra from Victoria's Secret, down her flat and slightly tan stomach, around her black and white polka dot bow belly button ring untill he reached her shorts. He smirked up at her as he unbuttoned her shorts, sliding the down her smooth shaved legs. she bit her lip, knowing this was going to be interesting...

*_End of flashback*_

Nicole shook her head at the memory, remebering it clear as day. unfortunatly, that wasn't the first time they slept together. Throughout the 5 years after that, they fooled around. It was like they depended on eachother for comfort. John always had a thing for her, even when he was with Liz. Nicole felt the same way about him, even when she was dating someone. When John and Liz got into a fight or took a break, John would immediatly go to Nicole's house for the night, sometimes even more. When Nicole got into a bad breakup or was upset about something, she would go to John's. They would make eachother feel better verbally and intimately. They never got together while they were dating someone, of course. Only when they were both single. They weren't cheaters, although no one knew about their past.

Nicole and John haven't talked in about 5 years. Their communication ended after they got into a huge fight. When John told Nicole that he was getting married to Liz back in 2008, she was pissed. They fought, said things they didn't really mean, got things off their chests, and it all ended when Nicole stormed out. John chased after her, called her constantly, sent texts saying he was sorry and everything, but she just ignored it haven't talked or seen eachother since. Now here they are now, treating eachother like strangers. Nicole hoped she could last through this dinner.

* * *

Should I continue? Let me know! I got carried away with the length of this chapter... Lol. Next chapter will Be what happens at the dinner! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

About 20 minutes into the dinner, Nicole began to get a little comfortable. She avoided John, not looking at him. Their drinks were served and they just ordered the food. Nicole was talking to Randy's wife Sam about something random. The blonde laughed at a remark Sam said before bringing her glass of Red Wine to her lips and taking a sip. As she was putting it down, her phone began ringing. Nicole looked at the screen and noticed it was her agent. Nicole told her that she was with her family and to only call if it was important, so this must be important.

"Excuse me, I have to take this" Nicole said excusing herself from the table and walking into an empty dining room. "Hello?" She said when she pressed the green answer button.

"Nicole! Sorry to interupt you, but I just a phone call from Paramount, they want you in one of their new movies!" Her agent Megan said excitedly into the phone. Nicole smiled but sighed, saying "that's great Meg, but do you think I can pull of the acting job?"

"of course you can! You guest starred in that show Pysch! You were great at that!" She tried to assure Nicole that she was good at acting.

"True, but to be fair, that only took a few days to film. Movies take up to a year of filming. and my co stars were hilarious! I can't handle being serious on a movie set" Nicole replied walking around the room while debating if she should accept the job or not.

"well, what if I told you your co star was Ryan Gosling?" Nicole could hear Megan smirk. Nicole sighed and said "i'll think about it Meg. I gotta go, im in the middle of a dinner"

"ok, i'll call you tomorrow. enjoy the rest of your trip" Megan hung up and so did Nicole as she pressed the end call button. She sighed again before turning around to walk back to the table. She gasped when she saw John standing there. He must have snuck in while she was on the phone. He stood there with his hands in his pockets smirking. "You ok?" He asked Nicole after he chuckled.

Nicole gave a small nodd and walked around him, desperatly trying to get away from the awkwardness. she was successful untill she heard John say 'wait, Nicole' she stopped in her place and turned around hesitantly. "What" she said coldly, trying to walk out and back to dinner. Shes been gone for a few minutes now, the food would be ready soon.

"we need to talk" he said walking towards her slowly. "I have nothing to say to you" she shot at him. John sighed and said "you're still mad? Nicole, it's been _5 years."_

"John, im not talking to you about it right now." Nicole replied before turning around and walking back to the table. She heard John say "This conversation isn't over" while she walked out. She just rolled her eyes and walked back to her seat. As she did, John was just walking in. "Is everything okay sweety?" Her mother Eliane said concerned. Nicole placed her phone in her bag and smiled at her, replying "im fine, it was Megan about buisness" Elaine nodded and proceeded talking to whoever she was speaking to. Nicole went back to talking to Sam.

* * *

Nicole, Randy, and her parents were back in the car driving home. Nicole was exhausted from being up since 8 am and was drifting off into sleep. Her train of thought was interrupted by her mother saying something to her.

"what was that?" Nicole replied turning her attention back to her mother. "I said John is going to use your shower tonight ok?"

Nicole's looked at her mother in shock, not exactly understanding why she said that. "Why can't he use the one at his hotel?" She replied confused. "He and Randy are going golfing tomorrow, and he's spending the night so they can leave together." Nicole's eyes widened and she sighed, not looking forward to the night ahead of her. "You ok hunny?" Elaine replied concerned once again. Nicole nodded and looked out the window of the moving car.

They got back and Nicole walked into the house tired. She slipped off her heels and walked to the kitchen to get a water. When she walked in, she discovered that John was already there with Sam and Alanna. She glared at John, but her stare was interupted when Alanna shouted "Aunt Nicole!"

Nicole smiled and picked up Alanna when she ran over to her. "Alanna! You look soo much like mommy!" She said before looking over at Sam who was smiling. Alanna played with the ends of Nicole's long blonde curled hair and said "lets go play Barbies aunt Nicole!" Nicole laughed and Sam came up while saying "actually Alanna, it's time to go to bed. You can play Barbies with Aunt Nic tomorrow"

"nono, I wanna play now!" Alanna excalimed in her small high-pitched voice while clasping onto Nicole. Nicole laughed and handed her over to Sam while saying "how about I take you to Toys-R-us tomorrow and get you some toys? now go to sleep so tomorrow comes faster!"

Alanna smiled and said "okay!" In her cute little voice that made Nicole melt. When Sam and the little girl made it up the stairs, Nicole sighed and turned around but jumped when she saw John sitting at the counter. she totally forgot he was sitting there. She put her hand on her chest and said "jesus, you scared the crap out of me"

John chuckled and said "sorry" Nicole rolled her eyes and got a water bottle out of the fridge. When she shut the door to the fridge, she turned around and was once again surprised by John standing behind her with hishands in his pockets.

"Can we have that talk now?" he asked while looking at her. Nicole sighed and said "what is there to talk about John? Yeah, it's been 5 years, but what you did to me wasn't exactly easy to get over." She said while walking up the stairs and to her room. John followed behind her while saying "I know what I did was wrong, im sorry. Why can't you forgive me?"

They walked into Nicole's old bedroom where she would be sleeping, which happened to be the same bedroom where they slept together for the first time in. Nicole tried to block the memory out of her mind before saying "if you think im going to just forgive you like that, you obviously don't know what you did wrong, so i'll explain it." She was mad now. She looked at John before saying "you took advantage of me John. I was so vulnerable to your little games-"

"what games Nicole!" John cut her off by speaking harshly. Nicole just held a finger up to him and said "let me finish" she walked over to her closet and placed her shoes in it. She walked back to where he was sitting at the ned of her bed and went on.

"For Years, you used me for your own little pleasure. Everytime you and Liz got into a fight, took a break, any little thing, you came to my door and used me. And then you went back to Liz. The next week. How do you think that made me feel? I'll tell you what I felt like John. I felt like a slut, a whore. and the saddest thing is, I didn't even realize it." Nicole took a deep breath and fought back tears that were dying to flood from her eyes. But she didn't want to show any tears, not infront of John. She then continued.

"After all these years of fooling around, you finally broke me and proposed to Liz. How do you think I was supposed to react to that John? You knew I hated her, you knew I wouldn't be happy about it. It's not like I should be upset about it anyway, we weren't even together.."

"Well we aren't together anymore! We're divorced! I realized my mistake, im sorry, I want to make it up to you" John exclaimed strongly but not yelling. Nicole shook her head and said "You lead me on John. You made me feel special, like you cared about me. Then you just threw me away like I was some kind of trash, which I was John. I really was"

"you're not Nicole, you never were" John said looking at her in the eyes. The big crystal blue orbs looked into hers. Nicole was caught off guard and just stared at them in fascination. But after a minute, she just got angrier. She got angry that he was doing it again, hypnotizing her to do what he wanted. She shook her head and clenched her fists.

"Don't even do that, try to make me give in. Im not the same girl anymore John, im not going to fall at your feet and treat you like a king anymore. If you want someone like that, just go get a diva backstage. Go back to that girl Aj or whatever the hell her name is. the whore obviously just wants you in her pants." Finally, a tear emerged from Nicole's eye. She quickly wiped it away before others could fall. John saw this tear and got up before slowly walking over to her. "Nicole, stop being like that" as he took steps foward, Nicole took steps back untill she was pressed against the wall.

"John, please get out.." John shook her head and looked at Nicole again. His eyes looked in her's. Before they could affect Nicole at all, she looked down and said "John, please, just leave me alone..."

John sighed and walked to the door. Before he walked out, he looked at Nicole one final time and looked down. He opened the door and walked back into the hall. when the door was fully shut, Nicole took a deep breath and locked it before sliding down the back of it and sitting on the floor and letting out the tears that have fought to pour down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys! im soooooooosoososososososo sorry for not writing or updating anything in a while. back in February, my grades were looking so great and I decided to take a break from writing and everything to focus on my school work and grades. That break lasted longer than I expected... lmao. buuut my grades are pretty good now and im ready to start writing again! i dont blame you guys for being mad at me, im mad at myself for not telling you guys about my little time off. anyway, so heres the newest chapter for you guuys who are still interested!**

"Uggh" Nicole groaned and sat up in her bed. She looked over at her phone that was placed in her pink iHome and checked the time. It was 9 am. This was too early Nicole. She collapsed back down and tried going back to sleep, but failed. She sighed and walked to her bathroom, where she pee'd and washed her face.

When she got to her room, she slipped on her fuzzy slippers and dark blue St. Louis Rams sweatshirt that clearly didn't match her pink plaid victoria secret sleep shorts. but who cares, its not like she was trying to impress anyone. she dragged her slipper-covered feet out of her room and walked out and down the stairs still half asleep. The blonde became confused when she heard Randy's voice. If he was going golfing, shouldn't he of left already? She continued walking untill she saw Randy and the last person of Earth she wanted to see, John. She took a deep breath and walked in.

When the boys heard her walk in, Randy looked back and said "Wow Nic, you actually didn't wake up last." He chuckled when Nicole replied "shut up"

Nicole got a gallon if Orange juice out of the fridge and a cup out of the cabinet. She put the items on the counter and said "aren't you guys supposed to be golfing today?" while unscrewing the cap of the jug and pouring it into the glass.

"didn't you look outside? It's practically flooding with all this rain" Randy said before taking a sip of his coffee. Nicole groaned as she put the orange juice container away. She took a sip of her drink and said "I was supposed to take Alanna shopping today"

Randy sank down into his chair with his arms crossed and looked out the window while saying "there's no way you're going out there, the roads are too slippery" Nicole nodded and took another sip of her drink. All of a sudden, Randy's phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and stood up Saying "I gotta take this" he walked out, leaving John and Nicole in an awkward silence. _  
_

"Well, i'll just be going to my room now.." Nicole said grabbing her glass and began walking out of the room. Before she could leave, John blocked her and said "Nicole, about last night."

"what John, what about last? I thought I made it clear that im not going to forgive you" John sighed and said "I know what you said, but that doesn't mean im not going to try to make you forgive me."

"you're ridiculous John" Nicole replied before walking around him. John quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back before saying "Please, give me a chance."

"no John, please stop making this harder than it needs to be." Nicole said looking at him. "No, im not giving up. If you give me one more chance, i'll stop bothering you."

Nicole sighed and said "John, I said n-" John cut her off and said "what are you doing tomorrow night"

"Saturday night? im going to dinner with a friend. why do you care?" Nicole asked, wondering why he would ask that. Didn't she make it clear enough that he wasn't getting another chance.

"where?" John asked immediatly after. "blueberry hil- wait, thats none of your concern John!" Nicole said, trying not to say where she was going to dinner, although it was pretty obvious now.

John smirked deviously and said "fine then. i'll see you around" before walking out of the room, leaving Nicole dumbfounded, trying to figure out whats going through that head of his.

* * *

*Saturday Night*

Nicole was in her room getting ready for her dinner with her friend. She wore a cream colored top and a tight short black skirt with opened toed black heels. Her blue eyes were complemented with peach colored eyeshadow and mascara coated lashes with a slightly winged eyeliner. She looked at the time on her phone, 6:55. her friend Ashley would be here would be here in 5 minutes.

Nicole made minor adjustments to her perfectly curled hair and coated her lips with a coral colored lipstick before spraying some of her Chanel perfume and making her way down the stairs. It was quiet in the house, her parents were out shopping, Randy and Sam were out with their daughter, and she didn't really know where John was. She hasn't seen him all day. Her train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Nicole opened the door and was immediatly jumped on by her old friend. she laughed and stumbled back a little before saying "Ash, get off of me" Her red headed best friend got back to her feet and said "sorry, I guess I missed you a little too much" Ashley was Nicoles bestfriend since 5th grade. she was one of the very few people who were real and theirself around Nicole, rather then being fake and trying to empress her just to say they're friends with the famous Nicole Orton.

Nicole smiled and said "I missed you too. now lets go get some food. im starving!" "what else is new?" Ashley said sarcastically and laughed as Nicole scoffed and grabbed her light coat from the coat stand while laughing. They walked to the car and drove to the resturant. The two talked on the way, catching up. When they arrived they got to their table and sat. they ordered their drinks and continued gossiping untill Nicole heard an all to familar behind her.

"Nicole?" the deep voice said. _no, it can't be him. _Nicole hesitated but turned around anyway to find John smirking. She sighed and said "John.." she turned back to Ashley and said "excuse me for a second" the ginger nodded and she walked over to him.

"What do you think you're doing!" She said quietly, tryng not to draw attention. John looked at her confused and said "What do you mean? Im just here having dinner with a friend" As if on cue a busty ass, fake boobed, orange skin-toned girl with almost blinding bleached white hair walked up next to him. Up close, it was even worse. She looked like she took all the makeup she owned and smeared it on her face, her dress was way to tight and a couple inches too short. She basically looked like she belonged on the corner.

"Nicole, this is Britney, a friend of mine." Britney gave Nicole the dirtiest look ever, and Nicole shot her a glare twice as intimidating. Even though John acted so innocent, Nicole could tell what he was doing. He was trying to make her jealous, which to her surprise, worked slighty. Nicole could feel a little jealously in the pit of her stomach. why though? she didn't like him. at all. matter of fact, she hated him.

"its nice to meet you Britney. i'd love to stay and chat, but I actually have to go back to my table. Enjoy your night!" Nicole put on her fakest smile and walked back to Ashley. "Sorry about that, I just saw someone I knew" she said while taking her seat again. Ashley looked around her friend to see John. "John Cena?! You know John Cena!"

"Ash, my brother works with him, remember?" Nicole asked slightly laughing. Ashley remembered this and said "oh yeaah" they laughed at Ashley ginger moments and continued on with their catching up.

Throughout the dinner, Nicole often glanced over at John and his 'friend' to find him looking at her as well. she couldn't help but be bothered when John smiled at the slut, even though she knew John was only using her. Eventually, both Nicole and John locked eyes from across the room. the blonde couldn't help but blush and look down, embarresed by being caught looking at him. Finally, Nicole finished her dinner with her friend left. John and his 'date' left before them, so she was expecting for him to be home before her.

they pulled up infront of the Orton house, and Nicole hugged Ashley over the console. "we have to do that again. Soon" the red head said sadly, because her bestfriend was leaving again.

"I know. Im leaving tomorrow to go to Florida, i'll call you when I get there." Nicole replied, opening the door.

"ok, i'll talk to you soon. Bye!" Ashley said through the open window before driving away.

Nicole walked up to the front door and was about to open it, but stopped when it flew open with John standing behind it. "look who decided to come home" John said enthusiastically. Nicole shot him a stern look and walked around him, slightly shoving him in the arm. As she took of her coat and kicked off her heels, she heard him say "so how was your dinner with your friend?"

Nicole scoffed and placed her coat on the rack while saying "I thought you would know, since you had dinner there as well with your friend."

"Heard a lot of good things about the place, thought I would try it out." John said back, slightly smirking. Nicole looked at him weirdly before saying "whats with that smirk buddy boy"

John croseed his arms over his chest and walked towards her while saying "I know you were jealous of Britney. I saw it in your eyes."

"me? Jealous? Haha, what is there to be jealous of? Her ability to shower in fake tan or get her boobs filled with silicone twice a year?" Nicole replied, trying not to show that she was truely jealous. Not of Britney,of course. She honestly didn't know why she was jealous. She just was.

"you were jealous that I was with another girl. Weren't you?" He said lowely, walking closer to her. With every step he took, Nicole took a step back. This happened untill Nicole hit the wall on the otherside of the room. Once again, John had her trapped.

"Psht. Please. Im praising the girl for putting up with your shit for an hour." She replied, trying to keep her cool. She couldn't let him know how she felt. Thats weakness.

"mhhm. Not buying it Nic" he put his arms on either side of her head on the wall, leaning down to her level. Before anything could happen, Nicole ducked underneath him and said "im going to bed." She practically sped walk to her room and locked the door behind her. Sitting on her bed, she put her head in her hands, trying to figure out whats going on in her head.

* * *

**OMFG I KNOW IM LATE BUT JOHN CENA WWE CHAMPION MY HEART EXPLODED WHEN HE WON! IN MY STATE LIKE 1 HOUR AWAY FROM ME ajsjyei83$'**

**anywho, I think I said this before, but im thinking of making a Tumblr. for myself and to interact with people and stuff, kindof a personal one. Would you guys be interested in it ? I've been wanting to make one for a little while but I dont know if i should or not. Let me know in the reviews! **

**Hope you liked this chapter! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**omg guys im so upset and jealous right now. MY BROTHER FUCKING MET TEBOW! LIKE WTF you dont understand my love for Tebow! Even though he isnt on the jets anymore I STILL LOVE HIM! Anyway, no more ranting, heres the newest chapter! ****  
**

* * *

"Nic..."

"Nicole... Wake up..."

Nicole heard her brother calling her name and felt him shaking her, but she didn't wake up. After Randy repeated her names too many times, she got annoyed and groaned to show some sign that she was awake. She mentally sighed happily when she heard complete silence, getting the idea that Randy would let her sleep. Wrong.

After closing her eyes amd slowly drifting back into sleep, she was rudely awoken by a splash of ice cold water. The freezing liquid was all over her and her bed. Nicole screamed and jumped out of bed to see Randy hysterically laughing looking at her with a big bucket in his hand. "RANDAL IM GONNA KILL YOU!" She screamed at her brother.

before Nicole could hurt him, Randy ran out of her room and down the stairs, still laughing and with the bucket in his hands. Nicole growled in frustration and slowly walked out of her room dripping wet from head to toe, trying not to slip and fall. She walked down the stair case shivering while yelling "Moooommm!" Her yell was so loud, it echoed throughout the entire house.

Elaine was at the bottom of the staircase in a second, hearing the call from her daughter. She looked at Nicole puzzled at she made her way down the stairs. "Why in the world are you soaking wet?" Her mother asked Nicole as she lamded on the final step.

"Randy du-dumped a freez-zing bucket o-of water on m-m-me when I was sleep-p-ping" Nicole responded shivering. Elaine rolled her eyes and said "for heavens sakes, Randal Keith Orton!" while getting a towel out from a bathroom and wrapping it around Nicole. Soon, a bright-red from laughing so much Randy appeared in the room with a grin on his face. "yes mom?"

"care to explain what you did to your sister?" Elaine asked with her eye brows raised. Randy held back a laugh and said "I have no idea what your talking about"

"yes you do jerk! You dumped water on me!" Nicole yelled in his face, trying to warm up with her towel.

"because you wouldn't get your lazy ass outta bed!" Randy yelled back.

"Hey! Thats enough yelling you're going to wake everyone up!" Elaine said sternly, getting in the middle of her children.

Nicole and Randy glared at eachother. "you guys are acting like 5 year olds! and if your going to act like babies, you're going to be treated like babies. Randy, apologize to your sister"

Randy sighed and muttered "im sorry" Nicole laughed at him and stuck her tounge out. Randy rolled his eyes at her childish behaviour.

"good boy. Now start packing Randy, the flight to Tampa leaves at 12. Nicole, please change into dry clothes, you'll get sick. And you better get packing too. You have an hour untill you leave" Elaine said looking at her watch. Nicole looked at her confused. "What do you mean? My flight leaves at 5?"

"oh, I must have forgotten to tell you! You're flight got changed, now your flying to Tampa with Randy and John"

Nicole sighed-groaned loudly and said "are you serious!" "Yes hunny, I thought your brother told you? Whats the big problem anyway?" Elaine replied, corssing her arms.

"its jus- nothing ok! nothing!" and with that, the girl stormed up the stairs and into her room. While she peeled the soaking clothes from her body, she couldn't help but think why her? Why did all the bad stuff happen to her? She's been trying to get away from John for days, and when she finally is free, he ends up on the same plane as her!

As she was putting on a new bra, her door opened and John peeked his head around the corner. Nicole screamed and quickly grabbed her towel to cover herself. John just stood their, eyeing her.

"John! What the hell! get out!" Nicole said not too loud for anyone to hear, but sternly enough to get the point across.

John smirked and said "whats the fuss about? I've seen it all before" Nicole scoffed and wrapped the towel around her. "You're a pig" Just as she went to push him out, John walked in completly and shut the door behind him. He stood agaist it so she couldn't get out.

"What do you want? Im changing!" Nicole said crossing her arms, standing infront of him. She wasn't too bothered by him being in here. Again, she's surprised by her feelings.

"I came in here to get a bar of soap for my shower" John said looking at her with that same dimpled smirk on his face.

"well what if I don't want to give you a bar of soap?" she replied, putting all of her weight on one leg.

"im not leaving untill you give me one" John crossing his arms over his chest.

Nicole sighed and said "holding me hostage isn't helping me decide whether im gonna give you another chance or not." once she realized what she said, she quickly covered her mouth and opened her eyes wide. She wasn't supposed to say that outloud.

"wait, what did you say?" John said looking at her immediatly.

"nothing, I said nothing" Nicole said quickly.

"yes you did! You just said you were giving me another chance!" He exclaimed excited.

Nicole ran her hands over her face and said "No, I said I was thinking about it" John's face lit up and he said "Well have you made your mind up yet?"

She sighed and said "no I said i'll th-"

"Too late! Your going on a date with me!"

"John I said i'll think about it now get out im getting changed!"

John smirked and said "not untill you say you'll go on a date with me"

Nicole sighed loudly and said "Fine! Fine John i'll go on a date with you in Tampa! Now get out!" John smiled with that famous half-smile with a full on dimple and said "can't wait" Nicole smiled back slightly and John walked back out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Nicole was about to unwrap herself from the towel when the door opened again, with John walking back in.

"don't you ever knock?" Nicole said holding her towel up. John chuckled and said "sorry, but you never gave me that bar of soap I came in here for."

Nicole rolled her eyes and walking into her bathroom, walking back out 10 seconds later with a bar of soap. "Here ya go, your dearly beloved bar of soap" she said handing John soap. John smiled again and said thanks. Nicole was about to walk away when John pulled her back to him by her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

Nicole blushed and John walked out with a grin on his face. She looked at the door close and sighed slightly before saying to herself "what am I getting into?" She shook her head and proceeded getting dressed.

* * *

Yes I did take forever to update, but my schedule has been fucked up recently. I have big tests all week, so i've been studying for that alot after school. And I had a pretty bad case of writers block ssooo yeah. Im going to make a schedule for updating, I was thinking like twice a week? Idfk ok my brain is **shot **right now.

so the next chapter is what happens to John and Nicole. It's gonna start something reeaally interesting. thanks for reading! (:


End file.
